Portable two-way radio devices have long been in use and remain a favored communication tool in many realms of activity, such as emergency response, public safety, rescue, as well as some industrial operations. Manufacturers have developed portable two-way radio devices so that they can be used with external audio accessories, such as remote speaker/microphone devices, headphones, and so on. The more sophisticated portable two-way radio devices include an accessory connector that allows the portable two-way radio device to identify the accessory that is connected to it, and route signals accordingly, as well as make appropriate adjustments. In less sophisticated portable two-way radio devices, however, there may be no accessory connector, rather just a simple two wire audio jack into which an external audio accessory can be plugged.
The connectors in an audio jack are designed to route audio signals to an internal speaker when there is no plug in the audio jack, and to disconnect the internal speaker and route signals to an external audio accessory when there is a plug in the audio jack. If there are differences in the audio characteristics of the audio accessory, the user of the portable two-way radio device has to change audio settings to adjust the output of the audio accessory to a desired level.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for detecting the connection of an audio accessory at a two-wire audio jack and changing the audio profile to suit a connected audio accessory.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.